snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky-Light Doherty
Sky-Light Nightingale was born in Rome,Italy on December 25th, 2048 to parents, James Nightingale and Katie Nightingale, born with her twin sister Caroline Nightingale. She is also one of the Godmothers of Nerida Eventide and Sarassi Eventide and a couple more of the Eventide children. She is currently working at the MInistry of Magic in the Department of magical Law enforcement. She is hit witch and has been one for about a year! Early Life Sky-Light was born in Rome, Italy on Christmas Day in the year 2048. Her father James Nightingale and her mum Katie Nightingale were quite supprised as, Sky and her twin sister Caroline werent due until Janurary 1st. They are usually joked about and called quite the christmas present. Her dad was really overprotective so he made Sky and Caroline take karate until they recieved their black belts…He is still protective of his daughters… When Sky was little she was like every other little girl she thought an adult couldn’t do anything bad, she wanted to be a princess and learn ballet. So her mum enrolled her into ballet, she excelled at it but she wasnt as good as most of the non-magical children as they could actually come to all the mettings.Also when When Sky and Caroline were little, they would play with their muggle friends a muggle game called Cops & Robbers, Sky always had so much fun being the Cop which is like a muggle hit wizard. This is how Sky learned she first wanted to be a hit witch. School Years At Hogwarts At Mist Sky Light started going to Mist School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her Second Year. At first Sky thought that she was going to hate it and would just want to go back to Hogwarts, but it was a lot better than she thought it was. It was fun and the classes were like Hogwarts actually everything was, there were four houses, and she got along well with Headmaster Lysander and the other Professors. She even took care of Lysander when he became Ill. She became Keeper for the flight Qudditch Team in her second year! In her third year she was made qudditch captain when the qudditch captain fell off his broom, and the other team members made her captain, they won most of their games that year, in her fourth year they made her the offical qudditch captain. In her fifth year, Mist school held a dance in honor of the students for doing great job that school year~ they just wanted to throw a dance. She became prefect in her fifth year. iN her seventh year she became head girl. Family editing Apperance She has curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a rose tatto on her right shoulder, it is rainbow it represents her mother who died of Cancer (muggle disease), the rainbow (color) represents the thought that there is a rainbow inside of everyone, in other woods there is good in everyone. She is 5 feet and 1 inch tall. She weighs aboout 105 pounds. She is built petite and small but she does know how to use her smallness to her advantage. She has a scar on her neck from when she was 4 and she fell out of a tree. Magical things for a Hit Witch editing Personality editing Animals Sky has an owl named Marina, shes has had Marina since she was 11, Marina is a blue owl with purple stripes. Marina has a couple scratches, one crosses her left eye and one on her right breast. She got these scratches when sky used her for a minsitry errand and she was attacked by another owl assumed to be a ennemy wizards's owl. Relationships Family Caroline Nightingale Caroline and Sky are twin sisters, they have done everything together, even thought the two were not sorted into the same house at Mist School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after graduation the two both went to the Wizarding University. Friends Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Hit Wizards and Hit Witches Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw